elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
Characteristics This item is used to craft Daedric Armor in Smithing or to create Potions. It is considered rare because there are very few Daedra in Skyrim. Many apothecary shopkeeps have them but do not refill their stock for weeks at a time. Quite a few are found in the quests to obtain Daedric artifacts while few can be found on random apothecary sachels. Four Daedra Hearts can be farmed from Dremora Kynreeves at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, east of Morthal. The NPCs respawn after a few days, establishing the Shrine as perhaps the only efficient location to gather Daedra Hearts. A fast way to farm the daedra hearts can be seen here. Locations * During the quest Pieces of the Past , two Dremora Kynreeves are fought, loot them for their Daedra Heart, and a key to unock the dungeon. * All alchemist vendors will have a chance to have Daedra Hearts upon reaching level 25 and also rarely as early as level 4 * Enthir in the Hall of Attainment (College of Winterhold) sells two at a time and will restock every two days. He must be approached first and then met in his room (2nd floor, 1st room on the left). * Sometimes Hagravens will have Daedra Hearts on their corpses, but rarely * Kill a Lesser Daedra and loot its heart: #Malyn Varen, the final boss of the Azura Shrine quest line (The Black Star) summons 3 Daedra mages during the fight and each one has a heart that can be looted. #Kill Velehk Sain instead of taking his treasure map, in the midden dark underneath The College of Winterhold (get the key in the room with the gauntlet statue, go to The Arcanaeum, use the key on the investigators chest, loot the rings, go back to the midden dark, place the rings on the hand, and choose to fight Vehlek Sain) * One at Hall of the Vigilant directly south of Dawnstar and near Red Road Pass. * One at Jorrvaskr (The Companions' headquarters in Whiterun) in the room next to Kodlak Whitemane's bedroom. It is between the desk and the adjacent end table. Respawns occasionally. * Two in the laboratory at Nightcaller Temple overlooking Dawnstar to the east. Can only be found during, or after, the Waking Nightmare quest. *Four lesser Daedra in and around the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon (after quest) they respawn each week. *In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, below Alftand (main questline). *Inside Driftshade Refugee located south-east of Dawnstar. Inside an apothecary's Satchel on a shelf amidst a lot of ruined and burned books. **''May be random or a mistake, some players have reported finding Briar Hearts instead of Daedra Hearts.** *The Thieves Guild fence, Enthir, in The College of Winterhold sells them. *One at Drelas' Cottage . Kill Drelas inside the house, and he has a chance to drop a Daedra Heart . Drelas' Cottage is located south of Morthal, in the gorge between the two mountains. There is also a chance to find one in one of his cabinets, chest, etc... * Babette in the Dark Brotherhood will have one of the hearts. * One inside the apothecary's satchel located in the cellar of Anise's Cabin (may appear randomly) * After completing Recipe For Disaster, a random traveler will say hes gathering supplies in hopes to share a new recipe with the Gormet. Still having the rite of passage, the Dragonborn can show it to him for a Dadera Heart along with some other useful items. (He travels southeast of Whiterun.) * One in the [[Frostmere Crypt, north east of the Lord Stone. Close to the door leading down to the Frostmere Depths are 2 bandits, the one that casts spells will have a Daedra heart. Potions Restore Health * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing * * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing * * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Imp Stool * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat * Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Luna Moth Wing * Namira's Rot * * Nordic Barnacle Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk ''* multiple effects ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources